


Totally Captivated

by filthinbeau



Series: GinRan AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal train ride everyday will not always stays as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Captivated

The train is crowded, now that it's being packed with full capacity of the working humans. She regrets it though to stay late after school- or she would have already long collapsing on her fluffy bed waiting for the night to arrive. The variant body heat radiates from the massive groups of passenger closely packed together making her dizzy and sticking with sweats. The woman standing before her, on her early forty's perhaps refused to take the seat- she would not be able to stand up fast to rush to the door, she told her. So with a thick face she sits, relieved, doesn't giving much attention to the ugly whispering from the people who still bother to care without knowing the real circumstance. 

Through the little spaces and void among the passengers standing on the pathway she sees a middle aged man eyeing her, a filthy stare. Uncomfortable really but she checks herself up, of course her chest draws attention. Luckily the skirt she picked today is the longest one- arguing with her mother will costs her standing in the middle of the school's field, for being late. And then she notices him, a guy with a white hair standing next to that middle aged man, looking into her direction but she couldn't really tell, since a black sunglasses covering his eyes. For a moment she contemplates, where to fix her gaze, with two different men eyeing her, in her defense both with contrasting intentions. 

Then there's a minor turbulence, the crowds of people struggling to keep balance, and the next thing she realises the perverted man had his eyes closed. Sitting still, she concludes the man falling asleep quite fast, strangely. After a while the white-haired man changing position to stare outside the window and she denies feeling a bit disappointment to miss the perfect feature. 

Her eyes feel heavy she nearly falling asleep when the announcement clocking in. Like always there are heavy pushing and rushing front and back, left and right to reach the automatic door but today, it's the worst. But then again she sees the white haired man, already outside the door on the platform, walking and that kind of information messes up with her head a lot that she freezes on the door, thinking of the logic. That man sure is fast and fluid to be able to past mobs of humans previously way ahead of him- she pays too much attention anyway.

A hard thrust from the back causing her to stumble and falls on her knees, fortunate enough the passengers already lessen or else she will be squished to death and making a headline for tomorrow's news. She feels herself like a rag doll, when her kneeling form is lifted, pulled for her to stand on her feet again. The hands holding her are rough but tender, oddly at the same time. Rendering speechless, the man walks away too fast to be caught up- he probably a sprinter she thinks. 

Not fond of forever indebted to a stranger she manages catching up, watching the tall lean man clad in black trench coat, on his back, stops on his track. 

"Thank you...for earlier." A simple gratitude but it takes the whole courage she had in her to produce the word. The stranger still giving his back on her until he slowly turning, the glasses on his hold. Some kind of cold sensation enveloping her, beyond goosebumps when she now takes a clear vision of the man. His hair is not a solemn white, they're silvery and bright. And then she doesn't blink even once, when ruby eyes, shining and burning her existence wholly. The wide smile directed to her, sinister and turning her completely numb. 

"I saved you twice though. How about a little compensation?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when old stuff resurface and the ending was left hanging D:


End file.
